


Eyeless

by fuzzybatbutts



Series: Mirage Has A Series Of Bad Days [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Bottom Mirage | Elliott Witt, Bruises, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eye Gouging, Eye Licking, Eye Sex, Eye Trauma, Forced Eye Contact, Gore, Handcuffs, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Nonbinary Character, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serious Injuries, Tongues, Violent Sex, Whump, Wound Fucking, gut fucking, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybatbutts/pseuds/fuzzybatbutts
Summary: Bloodhound wants to experience a new part of Elliott
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Mirage Has A Series Of Bad Days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643575
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Eyeless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XperienceTaughtMeHowToHurtBeforeIAmHurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XperienceTaughtMeHowToHurtBeforeIAmHurt/gifts).



> For my man Soul. I realized I'd never written him anything despite him being one of my biggest supporters so I needed to fix that immediately. Here you go my dude ^^
> 
> If you're here to call me sick or say that I need help, lmao go for it they're hilarious to read.

As they stood in their basement, hands on their hips, Bloodhound wondered why they hadn’t thought to try eye clamps before. 

His reaction hadn’t been one of excitement like they’d anticipated. Instead, he was pressing himself against the wall, tugging at the chains that kept his arms pinned above him, like he had any hope of breaking them. They were solid steel and incredibly sturdy, half an inch thick and bolted into the concrete. You could tow a semi-truck with one of those, and Elliott had definitely lost a bit of muscle in the time he’d been down there. They did their best to keep him fed, but they had to be careful with how much they gave him. They didn’t mind seeing his collar bones poke out through his skin, or seeing the delicate bones in his wrist, but if they gave him too little he’d just faint constantly. He wasn’t quite as musclely as he’d been a few months ago, but it made him easier to manhandle, so in their opinion it was a fair trade off. 

In the time that he’d been down there, he’d nearly chewed through the gag tied around his mouth, and they made a mental note to get him something a bit more durable. Maybe tanned leather, since a metal one might chip his teeth with how hard he bit down on them. They didn’t want to risk him hurting his mouth too bad and having it swell, since it would put a damper on their fun if he couldn’t even open his mouth. He was usually good enough now to open it when they asked, sticking his tongue out for them to come on when they felt nice enough to feed him. He’d lick any off the floor that missed his face, something they found adorable to watch. He was like a puppy begging for scraps, whimpering when they pushed on his broken ribs. They hadn’t healed quite right due to their constant prodding at the injury, and they knew it must have been very painful for him to breathe now. 

The position they’d left him in was taking its toll, so at least he wouldn’t be squirming around for much longer. They’d chained his ankles to the floor, forcing him into a squatting position that was extremely taxing on the muscles, while also suspending his arms from chains too short to allow him to sit. His legs were shaking from the exertion, and the more weight he tried to take off them, the more he had to hang from the chains, which pulled on his shoulders. It looked extremely uncomfortable, but it left his naked body open for exploration and experimentation. They’d already had to put his shoulder back in place when he’d freaked out and ripped it out of the socket, but not before they’d let him hang for a bit to learn his lesson. He was a danger to himself sometimes, and he had to realize that his actions had consequences. If he hurt himself while Hound wasn’t paying attention, then he’d have to live with the injury until they could be bothered to fix it, and Elliott-proofing the surroundings was a chore. 

The skin around his wrists was long gone, scraped away by the rusted metal cuffs. They had to pad them a little so he wouldn’t wear it down to the bone, since that could bring a nasty infection they didn’t want to deal with. If it was bad enough they’d have to amputate, and they wanted him, for now at least, as whole as possible. There wasn’t much he could do to them with a stump, but it would be interesting to tap their fingers against the sawed off bone end and ask him what it felt like. Maybe they could stretch out the ulnar artery enough to stick the tip of their finger in it, or drip the blood from it onto their tongue.

They already had something planned out for today. It was a special holiday, once that the pair of them had made a point of celebrating each year, and this was the first time they’d get to celebrate while Elliott was all tied up pretty like a present for them. No one else knew that he was locked away down in their basement, so they’d get to spend the day together, completely uninterrupted in each others company, and Hound wouldn’t have had it any other way. No one was really looking for him anymore, the police long ago giving up due to lack of evidence. His mother still paid private eyes to look for her son, but Hound managed to keep them all off their back. None of their friends would blame Hound for not wanting to go out tonight, assuming the pain of their loss to be much too great. Little did they know that Hound wouldn’t have to spend the evening alone after all. 

Elliott’s eyes were shining from the tears, all red and hazy from the pain of being bound. He was crying so much they didn’t need to keep his eyes wet with drops, and a steady stream of them were rolling down his face. Bloodhound licked one of the trails up his cheek slowly, stopping just below his eye. His tears were sweet somehow, and usually just tasting them was enough, but not today. Today they need more of him, and they were going to do something special just for him to celebrate the holiday.

They didn’t stop this time, letting their tongue trace his waterline to find the source of his tears. Elliott was too tired to keep pulling away, instead he just sobbed weakly, the clamp denying him the mercy of not having to see what happened next. His eye had an interesting taste to it, and would depress a little when they pushed down on it. It was fun to poke the iris, seeing how far they could push it down until he started to thrash. A part of them wanted to see if they could squish it down and work their tongue to the back, tease the optic nerve and the back of the socket. It was incredibly smooth, almost silky. They had something else planned for his right eye, but maybe another day they could experiment with the left a bit more. They’d had an urge they had to fulfill, and Hound was never one to deny themselves anything. 

Hound pulled back, smiling at the string of saliva that hung from their mouth to his eye. Some of their spit had bubbled in the corner of his eye, but at least there’d be no fear of it drying out. They didn’t want to have to pour eyedrops into them since the saline had an odd taste, and they wanted it as fresh and unspoiled as they could get it. Eyes were the windows to the soul, so if they played with his eyes, it was as close to peering inside to who he truly was as they could get. They knew he enjoyed all this despite his crying, that they would probably find him jerking off down here if they ever untied his hands, but now they wanted that window inside of them. 

Hound pulled the scalpel from their pocket and grabbed a fistful of his hair. They’d gotten it especially for today, knowing they’d need something sharp enough to split hairs if they wanted everything to go as smoothly as possible. They knew he’d begin to panic when he saw it, so they needed to keep him steady to avoid him messing it all up. They tapped the flat of the blade against his eye, nearly ripping out a chunk of hair trying to keep him steady. They were already getting frustrated by his noncompliance, and it was starting to get the better of them. Elliott never reacted how they hoped, and they were frustrated that he wasn’t appreciating the effort they were trying to put into this. Hound growled and dragged the edge across his eye, slicing through the sclera in one swift motion. It opened with ease, the two halves parting like a blooming flower as a dark liquid poured from the wound. 

Hound couldn’t resist it. They surged forward and started lapping at the fluid, sloppily licking all of it up as it ran down his face. Elliott was howling, but his screaming just made their pants grow uncomfortably tight. It was thick, like syrup, with a salty taste, but it was one of the best things they’d ever tried. Slightly fatty, but they couldn’t help but moan when they dipped their tongue into the hole in his eye, desperate to get every last bit of it. His eye had deflated slightly, but they could work their tongue inside it, licking the cavity clean. There were still small bits that their tongue couldn’t quite reach, all the way in the back.

Frustrated, Hound put their mouth over the entire socket and began to suck, hoping to get the last drops of juice from the eye. They were surprised when it came loose with a soft  _ pop _ , landing on their tongue where they could suck on it greedily. It was easier to savor now, the exquisite taste of it filling their mouth. It was rubbery, almost gelatinous in some places, but the optic nerve kept them from their prize. They bit down, gnawing through the nerve as they jerked their head back, ripping it clean from his face. 

They chewed slow, their hand slipping into the waistband of their pants. They had no idea that Elliott could taste this good, so good that they wanted to come just from enjoying him like this. They’d have to save his other eye for a special day, maybe their birthday when partaking in something so sinful as this was deserved. They were going to have to taste more of him at some point, see if any of his flesh could compare. If it was even half as good as this then they’d be satisfied, though it was hard to believe it might be. Hound tipped their head back and swallowed the mushy tissue, sighing blissfully as it slid down their throat. 

They were already mostly hard just from his eye, but they hadn’t cleaned up all the fluids yet. Something was leaking from the the optic nerve, making a mess of the spot they’d just cleaned. They licked that up too, swirling their tongue around in the now vacant socket. They’d rimmed him before, and this was a similar experience. He was whimpering while he cried, the same as when they’d been teasing him for hours and not let him come. Their tongue filled the entire socket, twisting around and pushing into it. They were fucking the hole with it, giving him an experience so rare that they knew he’d treasure it forever. Elliott had stopped thrashing, instead mewling quietly and trying to press as far back into the wall as he could. 

Hound pulled back with a gasp. Their hand stroking their cock was becoming too much, and they didn’t want to come just from this. Elliott deserved better than that, and Hound knew exactly what he needed. They’d been thinking about the idea for months, imagining it every time they fucked him in bed before his imprisonment. His ass was heavenly, but they’d had both it and his mouth more times than they could count. They wanted something better, something  _ tighter _ . They could open his ass with plugs, stretching it bigger and bigger until it tore, but eventually it would adapt and the sensation wasn’t quite as good. 

Hound picked the scalpel back up, doing their best to steady their hands. They were shaking nearly as much as he was, so thrilled at the prospect of finally acting out their fantasy that they couldn’t keep the blade still. This part didn’t need to be quite so clean. In fact, it was better if it was messy. If some parts didn’t cut all the way through, they’d just have to force their way in, which could be done easily enough. 

They picked a spot low on his belly, below his pesky ribs that would just get in their way. They wouldn’t mind playing around in his chest cavity, but if they punctured a lung he’d expire. It was too risky for how riled up they were at the moment, but it was worth mentally noting for another day. 

To the left of his navel was the perfect spot. There was still a solid wall of muscle for them to cut through, and Elliott was lean enough that there wouldn’t be a thick layer of fat they’d have to dig through. The fatty tissue always disgusted them, but the thick chords of muscle were a beautiful sight well worth the trouble. 

Hound was surprised Elliott still had the fortitude to be conscious, but when they pierced his skin with the blade, they found he couldn’t really scream anymore. Poor boy had screamed himself raw, and could only manage a raspy whisper in place of it. It was cute, and it meant they wouldn’t have to sew his mouth shut again. Last time they’d tried he’d just ripped out the stitches, leaving a nasty scar through his upper lip. 

Hound dragged the knife through his flesh, carving open a small hole in his abdomen. It was about half the width of their cock, which meant it should be wonderfully tight when it was time to start using it. Before they could finally tend to their own needs, Hound lowered their head to examine the wound. It was a little jagged, but not wide enough that anything would start to spill out of him. It didn’t appear like they punctured any of his organs, as the stench of viscera was mercifully absent from the air. Their tongue prodded the edge of the wound like they’d done with his eye, but this time they skipped the foreplay and plunged it deep inside him. 

Elliott’s garbled screams sounded beyond pathetic, but it was a wonderful accompaniment to their exploration of his innards. They assumed they were stroking his small intestine by the location of the incision and the smoothness of the tissue. It felt slimy, and shifted with his thrashing. It felt like a rather large worm, slithering around inside him. Hound wondered if they’d be able to gnaw on his ribs if they cut higher, make him feel the vibrations of their chewing all the way into his spine. If they went through his back, maybe they could rip away the flesh until they clacked their teeth on his clavicle. They wanted him to ride them while they did that, tearing hunks of flesh away as he bounced on their cock, licking up the blood and filling the hole they just made with their tongue so he wouldn’t feel empty. Maybe if it was too big they could plug it with one of the toys they’d bought for him, or make him fuck the new holes with a dildo while they fucked his ass. There were so many possibilities, it was dizzying to try to consider them all. 

Now though, they were focussed on pushing their tongue between his skin and the muscles, watching it bulge under the tissue. The fatty adipose tissue was oily on their tongue, but it wasn’t wholly unpleasant. The metallic taste of his blood was completely dominating their senses, blocking out everything so they could focus on eating him out. If they wiggled their tongue back and forth, they could manipulate his organs a little bit and move them wherever they wanted. They had to create a bit of a hollow for their cock, since it wouldn’t do them any good to just ram into his intestines and not be able to go anywhere. If anything it would just be uncomfortable for them, and they didn’t want to spend all this time prepping him if it wasn’t going to be worth it. 

Usually Elliott loved being taken without preparation, but if they didn’t at least shift some things around, he’d probably just faint. They’d touched him before in his sleep without his knowledge, but this would be more fun if he was awake. It was cute to jerk him off while he was passed out, and to innocently deny doing anything when he’d wake up with dried cum in his boxers. He was too light of a sleeper to be fucked while he was out, but getting a tranquilizer wasn’t a hard task. They’d had to use them on him before in the first couple days he’d been down here. He’d come to with dried blood on the backs of his thighs- which was now a much more common occurrence- but they’d always remember the look of betrayal on his face as they cleaned him up. 

Hound sat back and undid their pants, not willing to restrain themself any longer. The wound was good and slick now, a mixture of blood and saliva to ease their entry. Elliott wasn’t looking at them, instead just trying to squeeze his eye shut despite the clamps and his face turned away, like if he just couldn’t see what was happening it would all go away. They thought it was cute that he liked to pretend he was somewhere else, somewhere nice and safe even though down here Hound could make sure no one else could ever hurt him. They’d beaten him senseless one day for trying to escape, and they’d come back to him deliriously muttering about a trip his family had gone on long ago, years before his brothers had all been killed. It was the memory he drew on the most to get him through the days, but Hound had always liked hearing him speak so they enjoyed beating him until he was broken enough to start mumbling about his past happy memories, or about how he just needed to wake up from this dream and then he’d be okay. 

Hound took a deep breath and pushed the head of their cock into the wound, relishing the wet, ripping noises as the flesh was slowly pulled apart. They wanted him to feel every inch of it, to feel his muscles give way to them because he could never deny them. No matter how much he kicked and screamed, his body would know his true master and obey Hound above all. His meek protests only served to rile them up more, and it was truly wonderful to listen to his begging just turn to animalistic noises of pain. 

“ _ Fuck  _ Elliott,” they breathed, trying to contain themselves, “You’re so tight. I did not know that even you could feel this good.”

Good didn’t even come close. It was  _ bliss _ , pure and simple. The hole was so tight it was nearly painful trying to force their way inside him, and with every hitching breath or low gurgle of pain the muscles would contract and squeeze their cock even tighter. It was like the muscles were trying to force them back out and remove the intrusion so it could begin to heal, but Hound wasn’t going to let it. 

The contractions also made his guts move, wrapping around their cock as they squished and writhed. It was like fucking his mouth, warm, wet, but leagues better. Elliott was stroking them from the inside with each thrust, blood vessels eagerly being torn open whenever they needed more lubrication. Their whole cock was dyed a deep red, along with a splatter of it on their belly. Every time they’d bottom out and slam their hips into his abdomen, a new spray of blood would gush out of the wound, spraying the floor and soaking into their clothes. 

Elliott’s eye seemed to bulge out of the socket as they got more aggressive, bloodshot and full of tears as they fucked him. He’d bitten through his lip at some point, sending a new stream of blood down his chin and dripping onto his chest. Crimson looked especially beautiful on Elliott’s skin, the warm red complimenting his skin and making him as pretty as a painting. Hound had numerous pictures to keep themself entertained when Elliott was too injured to play with, all tucked away neatly under their pillow. They kept one in their pocket during the games for good luck, a reminder of who was waiting at home for them so they wouldn’t be reckless and get themself hurt. If they had to be hospitalized, Elliott would starve alone in the basement, and seeing that he’d died without them there to watch would be the ultimate disappointment. 

“Gods, I love how well you can work my cock, Kær.” 

Hound knew they wouldn’t last much longer. Normally they’d be embarrassed at their own lack of stamina, but this was different. There was just no way they could delay their own orgasm, not when they knew it would be the most intense they’d ever had. They could apologize to Elliott later for the swiftness of this all, and they’d find a way to make it up to him at a later date. Maybe they could try it again, but strap a vibrator to the head of his cock to see how the muscles would spasm as he came over and over with them in his guts. Hound was almost jealous about the kind of pleasure Elliott would get to experience at that moment, but for the time being at least the pleasure was all theirs. 

“E-Elliott… I’m-  _ ah! _ ”

They came with a loud moan, buried as deeply inside him as they could manage. It was so warm, so soft, the squishy organs caressing them as their cock twitched, painting them white instead of their light pink. Hound had never come so much in their life, and the length of the climax was enough to leave them sagging against him, desperate for a few moments of calm to bring sensation back to their body. They finally caught their breath and smiled into his neck, watching his shiver as their warm breath tickled in skin. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Eyeless by Slipknot was playing the entire time in my head while I was writing this so now you know what kind of torment I deal with. Seriously though Soul is the best and he's fuckin awesome and these are my authors notes so imma gush if I want to and none of y'all can stop me >:) he's one of the biggest reasons I keep writing so hopefully this fic shows my gratitude enough lol. Dude writes essays on like all of my shit and his comments are great enough to make my entire fuckin day so much better and I screenshot them and save them for when I'm in a bad mood so I'm lucky to have him as a friend who loves my stuff so much ^^
> 
> I know I said the next one would be Lessons and I'm very sorry that it's not, but February was kind of my unofficial Lessons break since I haven't been doing the best mentally so I wanted to not think about story plots and all that jazz. But! I have my appointment to get my hormone referral for transitioning today so my mood is greatly improved! I'm v excited by the idea that I'll probably be on T by the end of the year so :D
> 
> Anywho that's enough of my rambling because otherwise I'm just gonna gush about Soul and my blacklist discord friends (Max, Styg, Tous, Bio, Liila, Jake, someone I can't name but hopefully knows who they are, and Geoff get special shout outs cuz y'all enjoy my depravity the most! if you want your name deleted let me know lol)  
> https://discord.gg/xNkTyCV that's the discord link if y'all want to join ^^


End file.
